An imaging technology in which a phase difference detection pixel that is partly shielded from light is provided to enable the focus shift of a lens to be detected is proposed (e.g. see Patent Literature 1).
This is a technology in which the amount of shift from the focus position (focus shift) is found on the basis of the mutual phase difference found from, out of the pixels constituting an imaging element, a pair of phase difference detection pixels in which portions on the left side and the right side are shielded from light by a light blocking unit, and the focus is corrected in accordance with the shift amount; thereby, what is called autofocus is achieved.